Errance nocturne
by millenium d'argent
Summary: One-shot écrit pour la communauté 31 jours, Milo X Camus


Hello !

Que je travaille dur - euh, non, je blague là ^^ pour le défi de 31 jours du 15 décembre. J'ai failli louper le coche de justesse, me relisant dans le stress sous les invites amicales du mâle " _allez, éteins cet ordi, Superman commence !_ ". Vous dis pas la concentration...

Hum, je pense donc que c'est un truc assez brouillon, et je me déprime moi-même...

J'espère que cela vous plaira quant même, sinon remontez-vous le moral avec Vacances improvisées ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Titre: Errance nocturne

Thème : 15 décembre / Noctambule

Couple: Milo x Camus

Warnings éventuels: Je ne pense pas.

Disclaimer: Tout à , Shueisha, Toei

* * *

Ça fait des nuits et des nuits que j'erre dans ton Temple, Camus.

Je n'ai jamais été un couche-tôt de toute manière, plutôt un fêtard insatiable.

Tu le disais toi-même que je vivais la nuit, comme les hiboux… ou les vampires.

Et tu touchais ma bouche aux dents brillantes, aux canines un peu pointues qui concouraient à ton association.

Maintenant je dors à peine, insomniaque de douleur, et quand mon corps épuisé cède à Morphée, des cauchemars atroces me tourmentent.

Je rêve un cauchemar, je me réveille, et le cauchemar reste réalité.

Somnambule le jour, noctambule la nuit.

Je me terre tant qu'il fait clair dans mon Temple, fuyant la compagnie.

On vient me relancer, je souris avec gaminerie, feignant d'aller bien.

Illusion qui marche, on me tape sur l'épaule, on me blague sur mon nouveau sens du devoir.

Je souris encore, je souris toujours, je lance une plaisanterie.

* * *

Au crépuscule je me glisse vers toi, tel un voleur d'âmes, par le souterrain qui relie nos douze maisons.

Là je respire encore ton odeur, je touche tes affaires, j'apprivoise ton fantôme.

Il n'y a que dans ton lit que j'arrive un peu à sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Je sors chacun de tes bouquins, intrigué, cherchant à te retrouver à travers leur densité souvent rebutante pour mon esprit aérien.

" Remets ce livre en place Milo, tu sabotes mon classement ! "

La main sur un livre de poésie, je sursaute, me retourne brusquement.

Je m'attends à t'apercevoir, recroquevillé dans le canapé, dans une position inconfortable que tu ne penses pas à changer, trop absorbé par ton ouvrage…

Mais rien que le vide…

Pris en faute, je replace le livre comme si tu étais encore vivant.

" Ne laisse donc pas tes chaussures en plein milieu du salon, je trébuche dessus… "

Encore ta voix, froide et détachée, aussi désincarnée que la mort elle-même.

J'obéis encore une fois à un défunt, à une hallucination auditive…

A vider des bouteilles de vodka, réminiscence de tes goûts, pas étonnant que je ne m'imagine les fantasmes les plus déments.

Je fume. Je bois. Je lis, mais je ne comprends rien, les lettres dansent une ronde macabre devant mes yeux fatigués…

Fatigués de ne pas dormir, fatigués d'avoir trop pleuré.

" Pleurer ne sert à rien, c'est un signe de faiblesse…"

- La ferme !

Parfois je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. A force de traîner mes nuits dans ce Temple qui ressemble à un mausolée, mon cerveau ivre d'alcool et de douleur t'entend Camus…

Illusion à la fois délicieuse et torturante.

Et je finis par te répondre… Par hurler à cette voix ironique de se taire, avec une brutalité que je n'aurais jamais osé employer avec toi mon amour…

Et je finis par sangloter, accroché comme une loque à tes habits, à ton canapé, à tes draps, à tes livres…

" Pleurer est un signe de faiblesse…"

Menteur… Tu mens, Camus, toi, ou la voix de ma folie, je n'en sais rien… Comme si toi tu ne pleurais pas… Tu as pleuré pour ton disciple…

Tu as pleuré notre première fois…

Si j'étais mort à ta place, aurais-tu pleuré ? Serais-tu devenu ce raisonnable guerrier le jour, ce pantin doré cachant le cadavre que je suis devenu, et cette larve pleurnicheuse la nuit ?

Aurais-tu cherché l'oubli comme moi je le fais ?

Après toutes ces questions sans réponses, je n'en peux plus, généralement.

Et puis la bouteille est vide.

Je repasse dans le salon, laissant du désordre autour de moi…

" Toi alors, mon Milo, tu transportes ton désordre avec toi… "

- Je sais mon Camus. A demain.

Après cet adieu fervent à une colonne en marbre, je parcours les marches, redescendant à visage découvert, saluant si quelqu'un se trouve sur mon passage…

A une heure du matin, je rencontre peu de monde.

Je suis le seul oiseau nocturne en vue, hormis le Chevalier d'Or de garde et les sous-fifres avec leurs lances.

Selon les jours, je vais bavarder avec Aiolia, qui n'a jamais l'air de remarquer mes yeux rouges voire injectés de sang, ou avec Mü, qui m'enveloppe d'un regard scrutateur et doux, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de m'apaiser comme s'il comprenait des choses, alors qu'il ne savait rien, pour Camus et moi.

Aldébaran, qui est plus jacasseur qu'on ne pourrait le penser, qui ne réfléchit qu'à l'avenir et au retour d'Athéna, Aldébaran dont la rude bonté essaye de reconstruire sur les ruines.

J'évite Shaka, avec ses paupières closes il semble déchiqueter mon âme tourmentée pour la mettre à nu.

Ma déchéance, ma douleur, c'est mon affaire.

Aujourd'hui, c'est son tour, justement, il parle avec Mü et je fais un habile crochet pour les éviter.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Milo aille bien, Shaka. Quelque chose l'a touché dans ces pertes tragiques, plus que nous…

- On ne sauve pas les gens malgré eux.

Je déguerpis, retenant un rire malsain.

Le Bouddha vivant a parfaitement raison, que tout le monde me fiche la paix.

Je suis mort avec Camus, personne ne saurait me rendre la vie…

* * *

Souvent, je fugue à Athènes.

Je me fond dans cette ville anonyme, me frotte avec délices dans les pires endroits de vice de la société. J'aime la couverture propice de la nuit, la lueur des néons.

Il me faut de l'agitation pour tenir le coup, pour croire pathétiquement vivre encore.

Comme avant toi mon Camus, mon ange salvateur…

Je continue à boire. Je fume, des trucs bizarres, je danse, je me bats à l'occasion.

Si mon devoir de Chevalier pour la paix sur terre ne m'imposait pas de limites, aidé par ta voix spectrale qui me soutient, je me perdrais dans ces paradis artificiels inventés par les hommes…

Je cherche quelqu'un qui te ressemble, pour assouvir mes fantasmes et combler le vide de ton corps pâle contre le mien, de tes lèvres fraîches sur les miennes brûlantes, du ciel de velours bleu foncé de tes prunelles si dures, qui me caressaient d'une façon si douce, moi, le seul privilégié de ton affection…

De ton amour…

Et à chaque fois, au moment de passer à l'acte, je vois ton visage un peu triste devant moi.

J'entends encore ta voix.

" Milo, tu as encore été faire l'idiot à Athènes ? Un jour tu te feras prendre … "

Je secoue mes boucles collantes, je repousse brusquement le substitut indéfini avec lequel j'essayais de te rendre moins absent, et je disparais dans la nuit, à la vitesse de la lumière, pour retrouver les ténèbres du cimetière et ta tombe.

J'en vomirais de dégoût à l'idée que j'étais sur le point de trahir notre amour si pur, le seul pur de ma vie de débauche, avec une créature quelconque…

Aucun honneur, aucun courage, aucune fierté, voilà le Chevalier du Scorpion.

Je rentre, me lave pour me débarrasser de ces odeurs étrangères qui me collent à la peau, et m'abat dans ma couche, m'incendiant d'un désir qui ne pourra plus jamais être assouvi.

Je me mutile moi-même à coups d'aiguillons empoisonnés…

Le venin m'apaise alors qu'il transformerait n'importe qui en légume privé de sens.

Le lendemain, j'émerge, je souris, je ris…

Je blague avec Aiolia, je m'entraîne aux arènes, je mange avec mes pairs.

Je fais semblant de vivre, inlassablement, bon petit robot programmé.

Quand y aura-t-il une guerre, qui me délivrera de cette existence misérable ?

Je veux me fracasser contre un ennemi pour l'amour de ma Déesse…

Pour l'amour de mon Camus…

En veilleuse, la flamme se rallume dans l'obscurité, encore et toujours…

Je recommence ça toutes les nuits…

Ton Temple, le Sanctuaire, la ville, ta tombe, le venin…

Je cherche les ennuis, je cherche la mort…

Je cherche l'oubli…

Ma seule réalité se déroule désormais du crépuscule à l'aube…


End file.
